The present invention relates to the field of metallurgy and is aimed at the sizing of cylindrical parts formed by rolling.
In the field of turbomachinery, cylindrical parts are made as a single piece in order in particular to form compressor casings or blade retention casings. This type of part, which may be large in size and heavy in weight, is made by rolling a bloom of alloy suited to its end-use. The rolling is followed by a heat treatment employing heat in order to improve its mechanical properties by relaxing the internal stresses caused by the work involved in the plastic deformation of the material. Aside from this treatment, a sizing operation is required because of the tight tolerances on the dimensions, particularly internal dimensions, of this type of part.